The North Carolina Occupational Safety and Health Education and Research Center is located at the University of North Carolina, School of Public Health with a collaborating program at NC State University in Raleigh and a proposed training program area in Occupational Medicine Program at Duke University. The mission of the NC OSHERC at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill is to provide high quality education, research training, and research in occupational health and safety sciences to protect worker 'health. Research and multidisciplinary interactions are the foundation of this process. Education: Train occupational health and safety professionals to acquire an expanded knowledge base, provide occupational health and safety services, and develop research skills. Research: Define and develop the discipline of the occupational health and safety sciences to provide the basis for protecting workers. The purpose of the proposed program is to 1. Train practitioners and researchers in the academic disciplines of industrial hygiene, occupational medicine, occupational health nursing, safety/ergonomics, occupational epidemiology, and health services research in occupational safety and health in the field of occupational health and safety. 2. Provide a continuing education program to meet the needs of practitioners and those interested in occupational safety and health. 3. Provide interdisciplinary learning experiences through coursework, field projects, and seminars. Proposed programs may be offered at the master's, doctoral, or post-doctoral level within and specific to the different academic disciplines. We anticipate admitting the minimum required number of students for each program area. Training activities generally include coursework, practica seminars, field projects, and research activities, many which are interdisciplinary in nature. Distance education is an option for the OHN Program. In addition, several continuing education courses